


The thing about Time Travel

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: The thing about Time Travel is that after all the bullshit they'd seen, it wasn’t really that shocking.Drabble/One-shot





	The thing about Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in english and to UraIchi Week 2018.  
> Thanks to BlueShasow.  
> For Day 1 of UraIchi Week 2018.

The thing about Time Travel is that after all the bullshit they'd seen, it wasn’t really that shocking. Really, he should have seen this coming. So now Kurosaki Ichigo was, somehow, in the past. Or an alternative dimension. He wasn’t really sure of the details. Whatever. He needs help and there’s only one person smart and crazy enough to believe his story. 

Urahara Kisuke was, of course, fascinated . How many secrets he could learn? The future tecnology! But he still didn’t knew if they were of the same timeline. Future him and Ichigo seem to be close and there’s an intimacy in the way Ichigo acts he dons’t want to jeopordize. .So for now, he would curb his curiosity. For now.


End file.
